The Inevitable Storm
by Gerik's Angel
Summary: Philippe de Changy has a funny suspicion that something is going on behind the scenes of his brother's new marriage, whether Raoul realizes it himself or not. Not wanting his little brother hurt by the lowly singer, he vows to get to the bottom of it, eve
1. introduction

**The Inevitable Storm**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTO, only my story. So do us all a favor and don't steal either. :)

**A/N** - I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, so I'll say it right up front - I am NOT a Raoul basher. Just so you know that's not where this story is going. ;)

**Introduction:**

Philippe de Changy watched distantly at the two newlyweds, his gaze going back and forth from the two.

The maids had gotten sick, and Christine hadn't seen the use of getting replacement ones if they'd only be out

a few days, so she and his brother Raoul were doing the dishes, something Raoul had protested to at first, but gladly succumbed to when he realized he'd be with her while doing it. Philippe hadn't a problem with what

they were doing or how they were living; no one did. In fact, all the talk of Paris was about the Vicomte and

his bride - how happy they were and how they were so perfectly suited. So very much in love.

No, what bothered him was the feeling that kept coming to his heart whenever he visited the couple. Raoul

was deliriously happy. He had won over his childhood sweetheart. Philippe hadn't been pleased at all over

the announcement, but eventually relented to the idea and allowed his brother the happiness he deserved. But now that responsibility weighed heavily on his shoulders. Something here just simply wasn't right. It started

with that singing bride, and he was bound to find out just what was going on behind the scenes of these two.


	2. Chapter 1

_Sorry this is so short! The chapters will get longer as the story continues!_

**Chapter 1**

When Philippe had gone, Christine felt like she could breath again. There was just something about his eyes that always kept her on edge. He was always...watching. Watching her.

Raoul noticed her sigh of relief and frowned upon it. He had always been close to his older brother and idol. So he hated that his brother and his wife simply couldn't get along, despite the fact that they hardly ever talk. There was just that stiff air whenever they came in presence of something. Christine wasn't comfortable. And they wouldn't change, though Raoul had truly wished they would. Were their two worlds that different?

"I'm tired Raoul. I think I'll just go to sleep early tonight." Christine said in a soft tone. Raoul looked at her wistfully, nodding. The day always ended simular to this after they had Philippe as a guest. Always Philippe...

He had tried to talk to her before, but she simply wouldn't open up. She promised that she had forgiven him for not accepting her when she and Raoul had gotten engaged. And Philippe swore he had gotten over that when he saw how happy the two were. Why, the two barely knew each other - what more was there to hold against the other if not that?

Wiping dry his hands, Raoul threw the dish rag over his shoulder and slumped in to his overstuffed chair. Somehow he'd have to get the truth out of one of them, or find out himself.

Philippe paced back and forth in his library, his hands together behind his back, his mind deep in thought. Deep in thinking about that wife of his brother's. She had something to hide, that was for sure. Something that made her cringe when he looked at her. Something Raoul just wasn't picking up on. It was in her eyes, the key to it all. But it was her eyes that she shielded.

Something...something was going on behind those eyes...


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews, Freakstar!**

"Again, Raoul?" Christine said, trying her best not to wince.

Raoul tried to offer her a weak smile. "He's lonely right now."

"He has been here three times in the last five days! Before you married, you hardly ever saw him. Now that I'm here..."

"Philippe's lonely, that's all. I promise." Raoul said, wrapping his arms around her. "It's nothing against you."

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked up in to his eyes. "You promise it isn't, Raoul?"

He grinned, then kissed her forehead. "It's not."

Christine tried to focus on the ivory keys of the grand piano Raoul had bought her when they first married. She was playing a tune that had always been simple for her - it was one of the few songs that Erik had taught her to play on his organ. He had taught her on her tenth birthday, and she had practiced it ever since. Yet now her hands were trembling, and she kept looking up at Philippe to see his intense stare upon her. He was searching for something...something in particular. What was it?

She quickly looked back down when she hit a sour note. Clearing her throat in her frustration, she tried playing it louder, faster. To keep her mind off of Philippe's glare.

But when she hit a wrong note again, she looked up at Raoul in anguish. He nodded and took her from the piano.

"You're looking a bit pale, Christine. Perhaps you'd like to go to bed. I'll be up soon enough." He promised. She smiled, seeing that he was saving her. She quickly gave him a kiss, then hurried up the stairs. When he heard the their bedroom door click shut, he turned to her brother.

"You're upsetting her." Raoul said in dismay.

"What? I didn't say a word to her! I only listened to her play...quite poorly for a girl raised in an opera house."

Raoul looked at his older brother sternly. "Why must you look at her with such suspicion? Why do you treat her like a traitor? She is my wife, and she is very respectable, despite her upbringing at an opera house. She has earned your respect, and I must ask you to give it to her."

Philippe shifted in his chair. "Forgive me, I didn't know I was disturbing you."

"Christine! You're disturbing Christine!"

"Well...some things just can not be helped. She should be used to people looking at her after all that time she spent prancing on the stage."

"But she's not on the stage anymore."

"And I'm sure that must kill her inside, doesn't it?"

Raoul cocked his head to the side, curiously. "Why would you say that?"

Philippe shrugged. "I mean, after all those years doing it...it seemed she had a passion for it."

Suddenly, Raoul scowled. A passion for music...or a passion for something else? Shaking his head to get such thoughts and memories out of his head, he looked back at his brother. "She told me that she wanted to quit. I didn't make her do so. I wouldn't have if she really wanted it."

"You would have let a Vicomtess perform on stage?" Philippe said in surprise, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"I love my wife. I'd do anything to make her happy. Now, it's late, and I'm exhausted. I should get some sleep, and you, Count, should as well."

"Busy men must get their sleep!" Philippe agreed, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" Raoul asked, gulping.

"Don't you want to have dinner tomorrow, dear brother? I'll be leaving for London soon enough. I'll be staying there for a few months. Don't you want to spend time together before I leave?"

"Of course. You're right. Tomorrow it is then."

"Until tomorrow." Philippe said with a nod, then grabbed his coat and hat and headed out.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello Everyone!

Those of you who have me on author alert may get this message quite a few times over. For that, I apologize! But I want everyone who should see this to see it.

As I've said before, I don't abandon my stories. When I start them, I have full intention to finish them. But recent events prove that I'll have to take off of writing for at least quite a few months. I hate to do that, because I know it's unfair to all my readers, but I really have no choice.

Therefore, I decided to offer up my stories to my readers. Any writer who likes my stories and wants to take a swing at them to finish them up, here's your chance. I'm sure if you're a reader, you have your ideas of what you'd like to see happen in the story. For those stories that I still have all the plans for ( I lost my notebook full of story plans a while back) , if you'd like, I'll send them to you and offer up any help I can.

If you'd like to make one of my Phantom stories as one of your own, send me a PM with which story you'd like to take over. First come, first serve for all.

Lastly, I'd just like to really say I'm sorry I couldn't finish all of these myself. Here's hoping that someone(s) out there will be willing to take my place!

-G.A.


End file.
